


О (не)удавшемся сюрпризе и вариантах десерта

by Yavoria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Куроко пытается сделать Кагами сюрприз.





	О (не)удавшемся сюрпризе и вариантах десерта

**Author's Note:**

> Никогда особенно не умела писать юмор и не сказать, что на этом тексте научилась; получилась просто «занавесочная» история с шутками-самосмеечками.)

Ключ дважды провернулся в замке, и дверь с тихим щелчком открылась. Куроко аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь — это было бессмысленно, потому что в квартире никого не было, но он не мог заставить себя расслабиться — зашел внутрь, разулся и прошел на кухню, неся в обеих руках внушительные пакеты из супермаркета.

Сегодня у специального агента Куроко Тецуи по прозвищу «Фантом» была особая и крайне важная миссия — праздничный обед.

Он долго думал, что подарить Тайге на их первую годовщину, но в голову так и не пришло ничего интересного, а все нужное, но неинтересное у Кагами было и так. Тецуя хотел показать, что от него может быть польза не только на баскетбольной площадке, но и в быту, и вкусный обед казался отличным решением — возможность хорошо поесть Кагами очень ценил.

Одно смущало — готовка... не была его сильной стороной. Он мог без риска для жизни пожарить себе яичницу или довести до ума полуфабрикат, точно следуя инструкции на упаковке, но разогретая в микроволновке пицца явно была не тем уровнем кулинарного искусства, которым Куроко хотел поразить Тайгу — тот был достоин большего. Тем более, он ведь должен во всем соответствовать уровню своего Света, в том числе и в готовке, и когда, как не в первый совместный праздник это можно доказать?

Тецуя посмотрел на часы — занятия, с которых он сегодня ушел, сказавшись больным, заканчивались через полтора часа, значит, до прихода Тайги оставалось около двух, — пора было начинать. Серьезно кивнув самому себе, он принялся разбирать пакеты.

Первым в списке задуманных блюд было жареное мясо. Тецуя выбрал самый элементарный рецепт, ничего лишнего — говядина, лук, соль и перец, просто мясо, жареное кусками. Может быть, это блюдо не так поражало воображение, как какое-нибудь хитрое иностранное жаркое, но зато простой рецепт сводил к минимуму риск фатальной кулинарной ошибки и отравления приправами.

Куроко открыл в телефоне сохраненную страничку с пошаговым рецептом и принялся за дело. Он порезал купленное мясо на маленькие кусочки, то и дело сверяя их размер с теми, что были на фото, запустил его вместе с луком в сковороду и огляделся в поисках соли и перца. Соль нашлась сразу же, а вот мельница для перца оказалась пустой... Тецуя еще раз оглядел все окружающие его поверхности. Если пойти сейчас в магазин за перцем, он может ничего не успеть, а у Кагами наверняка должен быть запас — у него всегда все было. Куроко открыл ящик, в котором Тайга хранил специи, и начал доставать оттуда разнообразные пакетики и баночки, назначение содержимого которых понимал с трудом.

Тайга, наверное, был немного колдуном — он умел достать отсюда пару случайных порошков, добавить их в еду, и это было вкусно, а Тецуя... Тецуе просто нужен был перец.

Наконец в самой глубине ящика нашелся необходимый пакет. На нем не было даты выпуска, да и вообще никаких надписей не было, но Тецуя решил, что приправы у Тайги не залеживаются, а значит, с перцем все должно быть хорошо. Наверное, это был экстренный запас как раз для таких случаев.

Куроко перемолол найденное и высыпал в уже начавшее поджариваться мясо. По кухне поплыл странный, очень насыщенный запах — Тецуя раньше никогда не замечал за перцем такого рвения, но, решив, что не ему судить о таких тонкостях, убавил огонь и закрыл сковороду крышкой.  
  
С салатом, выбранным в качестве гарнира, Тецуя справился относительно без проблем — пришлось полностью сосредоточиться, чтобы не порезать острым ножом себе вместе с помидорами еще и пальцы, но кусочки в результате вышли красивыми, даже лучше, чем на фото в блоге.

Оставался десерт. Тецуя долго рассматривал фотографии праздничных тортов со множеством слоев, кремов и цветов из мастики, которые привели бы в восторг Мурасакибару и в ужас — любого спортивного тренера, но потом соотнес это великолепие со своими кулинарными талантами и решил не рисковать. Он выбрал корзиночки с белковым кремом — любые блюда из яиц ему всегда хорошо удавались, и Тецуя надеялся, что крем не станет исключением.

Крем и не стал, а вот с тестом для корзиночек вышло неловко. Миксер, который Куроко нашел на кухне Тайги, имел столько разных кнопочек, что наверняка умел даже летать и строить дороги, но найти у него нужный режим для замешивания теста у Тецуи не получилось. Был слишком быстрый — это Тецуя определил по кусочку теста, который вылетел из миски от соприкосновения с венчиком и скрылся между холодильником и кухонной плитой — и слишком медленный, от которого клонило в сон и не было никакого кулинарного эффекта.

Не найдя понимания у кухонного монстра, Тецуя замесил тесто сначала ложкой, а потом руками, разложил все по формочкам и поставил в духовку.  
Мясу оставалось томиться 15 минут, до прихода Тайги было где-то двадцать, и это время было разумно использовать, чтобы скрыть следы своих кулинарных приключений. Куроко оглядел кухню и со вздохом принялся собирать по ней грязную посуду.  
  


***  
Тайга зашел в квартиру и тут же озадаченно замер, не успев хлопнуть дверью: вместо привычной тишины его встретил тихий шорох и странный запах, витающий в воздухе. Он не был похож на запах газа или на какую-то химическую атаку, но ни на что другое он не был похож тоже, поэтому Кагами опустил на пол школьную сумку и осторожно, на цыпочках пошел в сторону кухни, с которой, по ощущению, этот запах доносился.

Ничего опасного для жизни на кухне не обнаружилось, зато обнаружился Куроко, сосредоточенно мешающий что-то в сковороде. Рядом с ним на столе возвышалась гора пакетиков с приправами, чуть подальше стояли миски из-под чего-то загадочного и лежали яичные скорлупки.

— Привет, — от неожиданности он на мгновение затормозил в дверях. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Привет, Кагами-кун. Все хорошо, я тут, — он повернулся, наконец, к Тайге лицом, — решил приготовить праздничный обед.

— Праздничный обед... — машинально повторил Тайга. Он подошел к Тецуе и коротко его поцеловал, все еще пытаясь понять, что происходит, и приложил ему руку ко лбу — у него не лихорадка, случайно? И что именно они собираются праздновать?

Видимо, озадаченность происходящим отразилась на его лице, и Тецуя пояснил, улыбаясь краешком губ:

— Сегодня ровно год с того дня, когда ты, спасаясь от двадцатисантиметрового чудовища, запер нас на три часа в кладовке.  
  
Тайга залился краской — он прекрасно помнил тот день. Тогда Ниго был куда меньше, чем сейчас, но вот боялся Кагами его куда больше, и каждый раз, стоило тому подбежать и прикусить за штанину, играя, прощался с жизнью и мысленно просил прощения за все сотворенные за свою недолгую жизнь грехи.

На одной из тренировок, уже в самом ее конце Ниго неожиданно выскочил из кабинета тренера и начал дурачиться, путаясь в ногах, повергая Кагами в панику и заставляя отступать в сторону первой попавшейся двери. Почему он решил тогда превратить бегство в спасательную операцию и дернул за собой Тецую, он и сам не понял, но получилось то, что получилось — он запер их вдвоем в крохотной каморке для инвентаря, и они простояли там уйму времени, пока их не нашел сторож — все остальные, включая команду и тренера, к тому времени уже разошлись.

О последствиях этого решения он, однако, не пожалел ни разу — именно стоя в этой тесной даже для одного каморке они с Тецуей и договорились до любви, и если для этого Кагами потребовалось почувствовать себя в смертельной опасности, пусть так.  
  
Тецуя уперся ему ладонями в грудь, выводя из задумчивости, и подтолкнул в сторону раковины.

— Мой руки и садись за стол, Кагами-кун. Мясо может остыть.

Мясо — это хорошо. Кагами никогда не замечал за Тецуей особого рвения в плане приготовления еды, но такой сюрприз ему определенно нравился.

На столе стояли две тарелки, и их содержимое выглядело более чем аппетитно. Тайга с довольным видом упал на стул со своей стороны, подхватил вилку и, нанизав сразу несколько кусочков, отправил в рот.  
  


***  
Неожиданно Кагами поменялся в лице. Он проглотил кусочек, который положил в рот, покраснел, потом побледнел и с непонятным выражением уставился в тарелку.  
Тецуя потянулся было попробовать, что не так с едой, но Кагами, осторожно втянувший ртом воздух, поймал его руку и не дал достать до тарелки.

— Что... — просипел он, — что ты туда добавил?

— Только лук, соль и перец, — Куроко махнул рукой в сторону рабочего стола, на котором все еще стояли приправы, — А что?

Тайга не ответил, оглядывая лежащие в легком беспорядке пакеты. Потом выцепил один и повернул его к Куроко.

— Этот перец?

— Да, а что? В мельнице закончился и я...

— Тецу, это можжевельник. Его нельзя... столько, — он дотянулся до кувшина и, налив воды себе в стакан, сразу же выпил добрую половину. — И лучше не молоть.  
  
Куроко расстроено вздохнул. Испортить блюдо с таким количеством ингредиентов — что ж, у него, наверное, был какой-то талант. Прямо противоположный тому, который он хотел приобрести.

Он все же подцепил с тарелки совсем маленький кусочек мяса и попробовал — нужно было понять, насколько все плохо. Во рту тут же появился странный привкус, затмевающий собой и вкус мяса, и текстуру, и вообще всё. Реакция Кагами стала понятна — есть это было нельзя.

Тецуя встал, взял со стола свою тарелку и начал аккуратно перекладывать содержимое обратно в сковороду — потом нужно будет отправить все вместе в мусорное ведро. Кагами за спиной тихо чем-то хрустел, затем поднялся, и Куроко почувствовал его ладони на своей талии.

— Не переживай, со всеми бывает.

— Неправда, у тебя же всегда все вкусно получается. А я и продукты испортил, и тебя оставил голодным...

— Салат вполне съедобен, а еще в холодильнике есть вчерашняя пицца. — Кагами потерся подбородком об его макушку, а потом поцеловал в шею. — Не важно. Сейчас я хочу свой десерт.

— Ой! — встрепенулся Куроко и дернулся к холодильнику, но был остановлен сильными руками, прижавшими его к рабочему столу. — Там пирожные еще, я забыл совсем...

— Потом, — Тайга потянул его за плечо и развернул к себе лицом, и Тецуя увидел на его щеках легкий румянец. — Я не про такой десерт.

Смутившись, кажется, еще сильнее, Кагами наклонился к нему и горячо поцеловал, заставляя забыть и о неудавшемся кулинарном шедевре, и о переживаниях по этому поводу.

Куроко не особенно возражал — опуститься на дно самобичевания он всегда успеет, а Тайга, кажется, совершенно не был расстроен и предлагал занятие куда более интересное. Да и пирожные, наверное, и правда могли немного подождать... Тецуя придвинулся ближе и закинул руки Кагами на шею.

  
***  
Из полудремы Куроко вывел тихий стук и шорох, доносящиеся с кухни. Секс с Кагами, особенно когда вот так — по-настоящему, с криками и не один раз — его выматывал, и он почти сразу засыпал. У Тайги же все было наоборот: если они делали это утром или днем, то после на него нападала жажда деятельности, как будто до этого он заряжался энергией, а не тратил ее.

Стоило посмотреть, что он там делает, и если убирает что-то, то, наверное, помочь... Куроко потянулся за ближайшим валяющимся на полу элементом одежды, которым оказалась форменная рубашка Тайги, накинул ее на плечи, но вместо того, чтобы встать, упал обратно на кровать. Тело категорически отказывалось шевелиться.

В дверях появился Тайга. На нем были надеты только домашние мягкие штаны, а в руках было одно из пирожных, и он черпал ложкой оттуда крем.

— Съедобны? — спросил Тецуя, подняв голову и роняя ее обратно на подушку.

— Ах-ха, — Тайга облизал ложку. — Вкусно. Хочешь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он подошел к постели и сел на край рядом с бедром Куроко, зачерпнул из корзиночки немного крема и поднес к губам Тецуи. 

Вышло и правда неплохо. Можно было добавить немного меньше сахара, но вообще — всё было значительно лучше, чем могло бы. Тецуя задумчиво облизал губы, и Кагами проследил взглядом за его языком, а потом наклонился к нему, одновременно опуская на стоящую рядом с кроватью тумбочку ложку и корзиночку. Последняя ударилась о поверхность с таким звуком, что если бы Тецуя сам не готовил ее, решил бы, что она сделана из камня.

Кагами замер.

— Ну... над этим мы потом еще поработаем.

— Будешь учить меня обращаться с тестом? — Тецуя поднял руку и бездумно провел кончиками пальцев по лицу нависшего над ним Тайги.

— Ага... Как тебе идея?

Внятно ответить Кагами ему уже не дал, накрыв губы Тецуи своими.


End file.
